Harry Potter tells 19 Villains to shut up
Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! * Squint: You have until sunrise to build me my ship... if you ever want to see your precious egg again! * Tybalt: Well, well, well. If it isn't little big-hat Benny. * Gaston: It's over Beast! BELLE IS MINE! * King Goobot: You see. Jimmy. you can't win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home if it wasn't for one problem-- you. * Jimmy Neutron: Little? * King Goobot: Now you all must die! (Evil Laughing) * Lord Dargis: There are two of you little monsters, hmm? * Rothbart: When he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Odette will die! And I'll finish Derek off myself. Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classicthis is really classic. This is me! * Flintheart Glomgold: Ha! That mess ought to cost scroungy McDuck a pretty penny. Tally it up. Money, box, cold hard cash. If this keeps up, I, Flintheart Glomgold, will be the filthiest, richest duck in the world! (Laughs) I'm gaining on you, Scoorge. * Nigel: Oh, pity. Now we have two useless, flightless birds. * Snowball: Oh, yes, Tiny Dog! We got your friend! Advantage me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! * Dr. Terminus: That dragon doesn't belong to anybody. He's fair game and he's gonna be ours! * Dr. Carver Clone: That's right! If there those of you what peanuts are, they have none, Passay, I got news for you. Right here! Stay here! *laughing* The take will begin in t-minus five minutes. Have a pussy! * Stinky Pete: Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed you once, he can fix you again! Now get in the box! * Smokey: Say good night, Tinkerbell. * Hopper: No one ant sleeps until we get every scrap of food on this island! * Scheck: Well, here you are, back again. After I patiently explain that your mission is completely hopeless, it still is. Though I'm less inclined to entertain you after you broke into my building for the second time Did you think you could get away with this? There are cameras everywhere. I record everything that goes on, day and night. Did you think I let you win, let you save your little neighborhood? Don't you realize who I am? I am Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck. I can trace my ancestry back to the founding fathers. You know when we lost control of this city? When that ridiculous Tomato Incident took place in your pathetic little neighborhood. Tearing it down and putting my name upon its will be revenge of the sweetest kind. * Darla Dimple: I am an angel! I am an adorable little angel! * G-Major Joy: Well, look who got relevated! * Leonard: We will eat the eggs! for Launch. * Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! (Punches) * (Bill Cipher Gets Knocked) * (Squint Gets Knocked) * (Tybalt Gets Knocked) * (Gaston Gets Knocked) * (King Goobot Gets Knocked) * (Lord Dargis Gets Knocked) * (Rothbart Gets Knocked) * (Flintheart Glomgold Gets Knocked) * (Nigel Gets Knocked) * (Snowball Gets Knocked) * (Dr. Terminus Gets Knocked) * (Dr. Carver Clone Gets Knocked) * (Stinky Pete Gets Knocked) * (Smokey Gets Knocked) * (Hopper Gets Knocked) * (Scheck Gets Knocked) * (Darla Dimple Gets Knocked) * (G-Major Joy Gets Knocked) * (Leonard Gets Knocked) Category:Shut up Category:Random Category:Harry Potter tells Villains to Shut Up Category:Randoms